


Grounding

by Vialana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Derek wakes, the first thing he notices is the warmth at his back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounding

When Derek wakes, the first thing he notices is the warmth at his back. It's so pervasive in his senses because the rest of him feels near frozen. He's curled around his chest, hands clutching at the ragged bloody strips of his shirt that were doing nothing to cover the still healing flesh beneath. Long legs flank him, cradling his unprotected sides. Fingertips pull away from his scalp as he shifts into awareness and the arm holding him tight to the heat source behind him moves so that he can turn and look his companion in the eye.

Stiles. Of course. That expressive face not able to hide the relief at Derek's recovery, nor the panic barely held at bay. It just figures Derek would be in this sort of situation with him again – trapped, injured, and probably owing Stiles his life.

Rather than trying to speak, Derek turns back around and closes his eyes. His body still aches; he's worse than useless right now, all he can do to help is keep healing.

Stiles starts to say something – the inhale of breath familiar and loud in Derek's ear – but stops and just pulls Derek back against his chest. Stiles is solid and warm. Derek doesn't protest; he relaxes minutely.

He falls asleep again with long fingers twisting in his hair.


End file.
